Toy blocks are known to facilitate children's interest in geometric shapes and encourage creative uses of those shapes such as stacking and handling in various ways. Toys and other articles having translucent sections are also known. For example, U.S. Design Pat. No. 336,961 (Carlson, et al) shows a triangular translucent block likely useful as a construction article in the building trades. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,706 (Latte) relates to the preparation of stained glass assemblies in either two-dimensional or three-dimensional composites. The patent discloses a process for assembling pieces of glass of different colors to create final integral designs. U.S. Pat. No. 3,420,730 (Ellefson) discloses a method of making stained glass windows. The reference teaches using colored panels of various shapes and sizes, and has as its purpose the creation of a final artistic device. U.S. Pat. No. 3,014,302 (Hughes) discloses an invention which relates to abstract art devices and more particularly to an apparatus for forming non-representational designs of various configurations.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,030,158 (Gal, et al) discloses an optical construction toy assembly which allows the user to create different optical devices. U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,683 (Orsini, et al) discloses a set of blocks which contain, integral to each block, a window through which various indicia can be observed by the person using the blocks, although the window does not extend through the block. U.S. Pat. No. 3,947,992 (Lemelson) discloses a molding toy which provides different compartments so that the person using the toy can put materials of different colors in the compartments, thus creating a work of art. The reference teaches use of casting material of various colors. U.S. Pat. No. 1,430,557 (Jervis) discloses opaque children's blocks of various geometric shapes which may be put together in a variety of configurations.